


Books And Brothers

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Loving Brothers, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean fights a heroic battle with a book.  Sam is the prize.  First-person Dean POV.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Books And Brothers

I popped the top off the beer bottle and brought it to my lips. I’d reached the stage where I’d become immune to all the stuff that was going on around me…well almost. There was one thing that kept me alert and aware and that was my brother. 

I’d never cared what might happen to me but I did care what happened to Sam.

Chuck had us by the balls, He was God, after all, He could do as He fancied and He’d done so; writing His little stories and throwing them into the trashcan when they didn’t live up to His twisted expectations but it seemed Sam and I were His favorites… unfortunately. That just meant He enjoyed torturing us more than others.

The patter of heavy footsteps caused me to look up.  
Sam came into the kitchen, his brow furrowed, the book in his hand holding all his attention.

I’d started to believe, and not just recently, that he got a kind of orgasmic satisfaction when he was looking through a book.  
Yeah, he stuck his nose in his laptop for hours too but it didn’t seem to give him the same enjoyment as turning paper pages, better if they were papyrus or parchment or whatever.  
The more ancient the book, the greater the orgasm!

I let out a loud chuckle as an image flashed before my eyes of a naked Sam with a book around his cock, rubbing its pages up and down his length.  
Sam looked over at me, his lips pursed. ‘Something amusing you, dude?’  
I grinned. ’Yeah. I had an image of you getting a handjob from a book’

Sam stared at me, his fingers tightening on the pages in displeasure. 

My grin exploded into an all-out laugh. Sam had caused me to experience the entire gamut of emotions from tears to ecstasy; he was a powerful passionate lover; a hunter with hundreds of kills under his belt; a newly-minted witch thanks to Rowena; not to mention he’d also been a raunchy womanizer and a man tortured by Lucifer himself, yet he could still glare at me as if he was the most virgin of all virgins.  
I loved him so friggin’ much.

‘Your sexual fantasies are getting weirder, Dean, though I never thought you’d insert books into them, ' he said pulling out a chair and sitting down opposite me.

I got up and circled the table. ‘There’s a first time for everything, Sammy. I’m convinced you get all tingly when you hold a book in your hand.’  
‘And I think you’re a moron,’ Sam scowled, unamused.

‘Don’t be like that little brother. I’ve always had a thing for intelligent women.’  
‘It’s a shame I’m a man then’’ Sam replied but I could hear his voice softening. He knew what was coming.

I loved running my finger through his hair, just as he loved me doing it.  
‘I’ll adjust that statement, then,’ I murmured softly as my hands began to caress the thick chestnut mop, 'I’ve always had a thing for intelligent brothers. Does that suit you better?’

Uh,’ Sam murmured as he leaned back into me. ‘I don’t have time for this, Dean. I need to translate this passage urgently.’  
‘There’s nothing urgent anymore, Sam. We know now that we’ve no control over what happens. You could be taken away from me at Chuck’s whim as I could from you. So let’s be together while we can.’ 

Twisting around in the chair, Sam reached up and pulled my head down. His lips met mine and I closed my eyes waiting for the thrill to wash over me as it did every time.  
I knew it was the same for Sam.  
‘The translation can wait,’ Sam whispered, his eyes soft with desire.  
I smiled inwardly before once more seeking out his mouth.

Dean one, book zero!


End file.
